Love That Never Dies
by Mika Harada
Summary: She was A vampire who lost every thing in one night. After a couple of years later she think's that she finally moved on, But what happen's if the boy she fell in love with suddenly appears, but in a different time? NARUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Hello i'm Mika!  
it's great to be writting to you guy's I just hope you like my take on this story!  
I do not own Naruto sadly Well if you wanna know about me or give me advice i will except everything with a open mind!  
so please don't be afraid to judge me hardly!  
`thoughts` "talking"  
Right so to the story!

Chapter 1: Still heart

1985

`This had to be a mistake` looking over the terran she noted a great riot approaching her most sacred place `please just leave me alone, what have I done to you?` Hearing the enraged screams of the small riot commingup the winding mountian side she could only watch in great fear as they approached her castle "come out you monster!"

"show your face you demon!"

hearing thier inraged scream's made her eye's water with unshead tears.  
the people she loved dearly were her to kill her because they found out what she was she was. It made her heart constrict painfully in her chest.  
turning away from the scene she quickly walked out of her room and down a flight of stairs to escape the ensuing danger. Bafore she could make it down the step's a pair of strong arms snagged her from behind causeing her to scream in fright.  
"Sssshhhh Sakura it's only me."

turning her head slightly she could see Bright blond spikey hair.  
"you shouldn't be here!" panic gripped her, sunddenly fearing the worst for her and her blonde companion.

"I came to help you escape."

"No leave here at once if they see you here I don't know what they'll do to you!"

"I can't do that."

"WHY ,why can't you just listen to me for once!"Choking back a sob she wrenched herself out of his arms to face the man fully.  
Looking at him her heart skipped a beat. He had blond unrully lock's and piercing blue eye's, but his most defining feature was his whisker mark's three on each cheeck.  
Scratching the back of his head nervously he looked away from her pained expression.  
"you know why I can't leave you alone."

She had a smart retort on her tongue but a long banging noise stopped her in her track's.

"Shit thier already here at the front door!"  
Grabbing his hand Sakura lead the way down the rest of the steps and into the main foyer, where the banging seemed to be the lodest, but a tug on her hand made her look back at her companion.

"Why are we going this Way? We should be heading away from the mod" He asked looking rather paniced at the idea of the mob gettin gthier hands on her.

"Thiers a secret exit at the end of the stairs we can take."She tried to sound strong, but on the inside she was a reck. what if the got in before she could find it, what if... she shook that thought from her head no way was she going to let that happen.  
A couple of more loud bang's resounded through the Place making everything shake and rattle. Quickly locating the secrete door she opened it for her and her companion to go threw.  
Once threw the door she quickly lit a nearby latren and handed it to her companion. Before she could close the scerete door a loud crash was heard as the main door's finally gave away.  
Forgetting the door she pushed her companion ahead of her and issued one command.

"RUN!"

Taking off down the dark stank smelling escape route, she could easily here the pruste of the mob with all the echoing clan'gs and yell's that were fast approaching.  
`please let us get out of here alive, if not me just him please` Reaching the end of the hall her companion looked around franticly.  
"thier's no way out!"

"yes thier is."  
Pushing him aside she approached the wall and kicked the wall down using her monsterious strength.  
"Let's go!"  
grabbing his hand she ran into the night with him trailing behind her only to be stopped by people stepping out of the wood's with menacing faces and weapons.  
Turning around quickly she tried to dash back,only to be blocked by the mob that was in the castle following them. Pulling Her companion behind her she looked around trying to formulate a plan in her head.

"SO the demon has a Friend." A man stepped forward sneering at her and her companion.

"and who might you be?" her body started to shake with rage and fear as she looked upon the man. She could tell instanly that he wasn't from around here he looked forgein with his chicken ass hair and dark emotionless eyes.

"you would like to know wouldn't you Vampire." he lierally spat the vampire part making Her companion tense behind her.  
Smirking she look at chicken ass hair guy.

"You know what I and your not afraid I'm impressed."

"Sakura don't."  
Looking back at her companion she felt horrible, he was in a fix where both thier lives were in danger, well his more than her' scanning the area again she noticed that the mob had formed a perferct circle around the two, leaving no way for them to escape unharmed.  
Dircting her attention back to chicken ass, she glared with as must hatred as she could. which only made him laugh.  
"Confident little Whore aren't you?"  
She watched with carefull eyes as he slowly unseathed a gun and pionted it right at her chest with a triumphet smirk.  
"Too bad it won't save you."  
With that said he slowly cooked back the saftey and pulled the trigger.

"Noooooo!"  
A sudden force shoved her out of the way as a loud bang resided threw the area. everything seemed to slow down from here once she turned aorund to see who pushed her out of the way. Her eyes widened in horror at what she saw. Her companion stood where she currently was his hands clutching fruitlsy at his chest to stop the blood that was coming out of his chest.  
rushing to her comanion side she gently lowered him to the ground and he started coughing up blood.  
"I'm sorry Sakura."

"W-what are you talking about!" she quickly put her hand's over his wound to stop the bleeding.

"I-It's okay sak you don't need to cry I-I'll be fine."

"Of cousre you'll be fine! your not gonna die here!" Tears were pouring down her face as she kept putting pressure on the wound.

Her companion slowly lifted his hand to her face and caressed it.

"You know I...love you right I just...wish... I could of Had more time With...you." His eye's were slowly starting to close as a crooked smile took over his face.

"Don't you die ON ME!"Shaking her companion she tried to get him to open his eye's, to smile at her, to do anything to let her know that he was okay, but nothinhg happened except his limp hand fall away from her face and landing with a thump on the cold unforgiving ground.  
Looking up she saw the chicken ass hair guy laughing sadisticly at the scene before him, making sakura shake with uncontrolable rage.

"Oh how touching The Vampire was in love with that idiot!"

"SHUT UP!" her voice ringed threw the night air making the village people back away from her slightly. Slowly standing up she glared at the man in fornt of here with all the hatred she felt.  
Then before any one could react she charged at the man and broke his neck then went on a fernzy of killing people. She dismerberd head's,legs,and arm's showereing her and the area around them in didn't care the only thing she cared about was getting revenge.  
After everyone was dead she quickly hurried back to her companion and gathered him in her arm's.

"NAruto PLeAse DoN't LEaVE ME!" crying out in angusih she buried her head in his shoulder holding him intill dawn came and she could no longer cry.

WHaT DID you think!  
Please review

~Mika 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Mika again!  
I hope you enjoyed the 1st Chapter!  
I should probaly warn you thier's going to be a mager time skip and if thier's another one i'll put it after the chapter's name so please bear with me.  
Any way please review!  
`thinking` "talking"  
(mind talk)

Chapter 2: A Spark

2012 BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Sudda up."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Quickly sitting up Sakura looked around the room to see where that annoying beeping noise was comming to her left she noticed her alarm clock and sighed, she felt utterly stupid.

"Today is defintly not my day." reching over she quickly hit the snooze button and got up to do her daily routine. quickly making her way to the bathroom she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. looking at herself she somehow felt utterly ugly, She took in her long flowing pink hair doeful green eyes and sensual lips.  
She was petite and had a modest sized chest. She looked weak and soft but underneath that look she had a perfect muscle tone.  
Siging she contunied on her way grabbing a brush and coming her hair intil it was silky smooth. going over to her closet she picked out a pair of short's and a red tank top.  
after getting dressed she made her way threw her modest sized house, grabbing a pair of sandal's and a black jacket on her way out the door.

`Today is the aniversy of his death`

walking down her street she suddenly felt like turning back and staying at home all day but she couldn't she had to go school.  
since she looked 17 she still had to go to school to get suspious people off her back, also the vampire concil that recently came to power.  
they had her strictly locked up uder thier critical gaze, she couldn't help but think that they alway's put unnessary emphsis on everything.  
Reaching her destination she looked around to see if the bus was comming down her street. spotting the bus she sighed, she would of had not gone to school if she missed the bus giving her the perfect excuss to stay home.  
Once the bus stopped in front of her she quickly borded and took her usual seat by herself in the very back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once in the school she slowly made her way towards her class her usual seat in the far corner of the room she noticed something out of normal today.  
All the girls in the room were crowding near the door as if thier was something they wanted to see except the boy's who were lounging in thier seat's talking about what happened on thier weekend.

`what's going on?`

Suddenly the bell ringed and all the girl's in the class room quickly returned to thier her head in dismisale she quickly turned to look out her favorite window and at the garden below.  
hearing the door open she new thier teacher Shizune had entered the class room, but the thing she didn't expet was the gushing giggle she was hearing. Turning her head she froze. at the front of the room was a handsome young man He had a lithe build dark eye's you could get lost in and Chicken ass hair. She suddenly wanted to fle and never return to this school again, that boy looked exactly like the man who killed the love of her life years ago.  
It was almost to much to bear.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Shizunes voice happly called out.

"today we have a new student, why don't you introduce your self to everyone please!"

He took a small step forward and looked around the room which made every girl slightly swoon when his eyes landed on them.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, it's nice to meet you all."  
His voice was emotionless and deep making every girl shiver slightly, but it had the opposite affect on sakura she cringed.

"Okay Sasuke please take a seat."

sakura quickly looked around and noticed that the only chair that was open was the one sitting directly beside her. Sakura silently cursed her looked up just in time to seem him approach the seat and quickly sit down looking rather bored.  
Sakura turned her body completley away from him so she wouldn't have to look at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luch couldn't of come any slower, she was literally about ready to break her desk in half, but once that bell rung she shot off like a bullet toward the cafeteria,  
Once she was thier she quickly went outside and sat under her favorite tree in the pinic area.  
Once settled she rested her head back against the tree looking at the cloud's. as student's started to fill up the pinic area, she felt a fimilar presence somewhere off to her right.  
Slowly turning her head her eye's caught a flash of yellow before someone stepped in her line of vision.

"You know if you lose the damn jacket you might look pretty damn decent for once"

"Gee thank's Ino I'll try to remeber that."  
Smirking up at the gourges blonde infornt of her, she couldn't but help better even if only a little.

"So Did you see the new eye candy?"

"God pig what is it with you and your inflatution with the oppiste sex!"

" Hey don't get mad at me because your so Lonely and no one will ever date a billboard brow like you!"  
Scoffing she looked away from her friend.

"So... what's with the hatred today you seem more tense then usual?"

Smilling slightly I looked over at Ino and patted the ground beside me for her to sit down, which she gladlly excepted.  
`should I tell her?`

"It's just..."

"just what billboard brow?"

`No I can't`

"I don't feel good that's all"

suddenly a loud laugh caught my attention and she looked over at a group of guy's who were having a really good time doing something.  
Raising one of her perfect eyebrow she sent a questioning look over at the group, but quickly forgot about it. It was Probaly just a stupid Joke.

"So what do you wanna do later that is if your free from trying to seduce the new kid." Looking over at Ino she couldn't help but laugh.  
Ino was currently fixing her boob's and hair as if she saw a hot guy coming over here.

"I have to work tonight."

"That's fine."  
Suddenly sakura felt a chill and looked around to see where it came from, only to stop dead in here track's when she saw Sasuke Uchiha looking her way with a vey menacing look in his eye's.  
sakura stayed completly still as if struck by a great force was holding her in place.

`please tell me he dosen't reconize me`

As quick as the thought flittened arcross her mind he smirked and looked away.

"EarTh to SaKUra!"  
Sakura quickly snapped her attention back to INo who was currently demanding her attention with a pout on her lip's.

"Sorry Ino you were saying."

"I said we have two new student's, not just one apparently thier families are really close and do buisness together, so thier like The best of friends."

Before Sakura could answer the Lunch bell rang signiling that lunch was over with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura hurridly left her class room to escape the uncomfortable atmosphere of the class room.  
As she was hurring along she bumped forcefully into some one sending paper's flying and her sprawling back wards and landing with an Omph.  
Reaching behind her she slowly sat up and started rubbing her back side.

"OWWWWWW."

"OH my gosh are you okay!" a strong masculine voice asked.

"yeah I'm fine." Opening her eye's her breathe caught in her throat.

"Thank god i thought i really hurt you!"

She didn't know how to respond she was frozen.

"Hey are you sure your okay?" The boy's face neared hers and suddenly it felt like her world had stopped crumbling.

Her eye's looked with deep Blue eye's making her forget how to breathe. her eye's quickly scanned his face Unruly blonde hair and Whisker three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Naruto." she breathed.

"Yeah, hey how did you know my name, have we meet before?"

She shook her head no, she still was at a loss for words her dead lover was crocking only a few feet away and she couldn't get a grip on herself He shoot her a questining look before quickly gathering up the paper's he droped when he bumped into her. quickly making some sense of the perdicument she got up and helped him pick up the paper's.  
Reaching for some of the paper's she tried to make sense of what was happening. It was too wierd for her to absorb in one day.

"I'm sorry." her viioce came out sounding weak and barely audible.

"Huh, Oh it's no big deal." He grinned at her and her heart skipped a beat and speed up to a speed she didn't think possible.

"I'm Sakura Haruno by the way." slowly she extened her hand toward's him only to remeber he had a pile of paper's in his hand's.

"Naruto Uzimaki, but you probaly already know that!"

Sakura smiled at Naruto and handed him back some of the paper's she picked looked bashful for a moment and quickly averted his gaze from her smilimg face.

"Ummm well i better go give these paper's to the teacher,heh."

"oh right sorry!" quisckly stepping out of his way, Sakura watched as Naruto retreated down the hall leaving Sakura by herself and feeling lonlier than she ever had been before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hoped you liked it!  
Any way this is Mika saying good bye for now

Review please!  



	3. Chapter 3

Hi it's MIka again!  
I wanna thank people for all the review's they gave me it really made me think so Arigato!  
Also i really need help for some character placement so i'll start a list of ideas i have So please Help Me!

Kakashi- Vampire concil, Sakura Friend (Human)

Tsunade- Principle, School nurse

Gaara- vampire, or sakuras Brother (she turned him into a Vampire)

Temari- Vampire, INo's friend

Kankuro- Vampire, Spy for the concil (can be human)

Kiba- Werewolf, Gang member

Hinata- ?

Neji- concil, Naruto's best friend (or enemy)

Itachi- ?

that's all i can think of now so please help me out!  
`thinking` "talking"

Chapter 3: Orange Curtians

sakura blankly looked out her window, she really wasn't seeing anything except a certian Blue eyed boy.  
She didn't know what to do she was in bliss and hell at the same time, she really wanted to be close to him again ,but she couldn't jeoprdize her delicate postion.  
Sighing her thought's driffted else where. sasuke Uchiha was deffently an unexplained twist the man to first kill her only love, and know they were friend's it confused her to no end.  
maybe in the past they were supposed to be great friends but instead became enemies somehow, and it all pionted to one person Her.  
moving away from her living room window she slowly walk into her kitchen and opened her fridge to retrive a blood bag that the concil oh so happily supply every vampire with.

`He was so much more handsome then I remeber`

Shaking that thought from her head she quickly punctured the blood bag and started to greedily drink from it. the only problem she every really had with Naruto was the way he Made her so damn thirsty all the time.  
With him his blood seemed to calll out to her begging her to sink her fang's into his neck and never let go.  
Putting aside the empty blood bag she slowly looked at her modest home. Her home was hardly furnished had no photo's was a neutral color and it had no life to it, it was just plain.

`Great now your thinking like Naruto whadda you gonna do next by some orange curtians`

Laughing at that thought, she quickly walked back to her living room and looked at the ugly drapes.

"maybe Oragne curtians wouldn't be so Bad?"

smiling fondly she rembered a time Naruto had visted her when he was 12 and was complaining about the way her house looked so freaky and offered to "brighten" the place up.

*flashback*

An energetic oragne blur was running happily toward's the old creepy castle at the top of the twisted mountian, his approach only being noticed by a pink haired beauty.

"Sakura Sakura!"

dashing to the front intracte door's Naruto stooped to catch his breathe, when suddenly the door opened before him.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to spend some time with you." he finally managed to wheeze out after a couple of minutes.

"Naruto you can't just come to my castle when you want to, you have resposibilities in the village." sakura shot Naruto her most angry look which would make anyone who didn't know her freeze with fear.

"Oh c'mon they don't care thier happy to get rid of me when they can."

"Naruto..." sakura reached out a tentive hand towards Naruto and gently placed it on his head.

"you don't mean that Naruto."

"YES I do! they hate me." Naruto quickly jerked away from Sakura's hand after he uttered that very sad line, which made her heart clench painfully in her chest.

"Well since your here why don't you come in."

Without another word an orange blurr rocket past sakura and straight into the castle, making sakura blink in surprise.

"wow this place is HUGE!" Naruto ran around happily as he took in the castles interior design.

"But the place could use some Orange!"

Stunned sakura looked over at the little boy.

"What do you mean the place is perfectly fine."

Naruto turned to look at her with an incrediouls look on his face.

"What are you talking about this place Is Creepy."

"No it's not Naruto."

"Yes it is now I know why people don't come vist you this place need's some color!"

A Vien Bulged in Sakura's temple making her want to put Naruto into a head lock and noggie him intill he cried.

*flash back end*

Laughing to herself sakura grabbed the middle of her stomache as if to stop the pain in her has alway's been sakura's little fiesty pain in the ass, but she could never picture him any other way.  
suddenly a thought sobered sakura up Real quick.

`Dose he have parent's know`

Sakura laid her head back against the couch, thinking on what to do with this "new" Naruto. Heprobaly had ton's of girlfriends and a nice happy family, and she wouldn't want to take that away from him never in a million year's.  
She just didn't know what to do.

`Maybe I should stay out of his life and act like I don't know him`

Looking over at the clock behind the couch she glumly got up and headed to bed tommorrow was sure going to be a hard day for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Rolling over she sent her hand smashing down on the alarm clock breaking it in two. Yawning she slowly dragged her protesting body out of bed and into her shower.  
Once her clothes were disposed off and the water temeture just right she stepped in the shower sighinh happily. as Sakura slowly started to wash her body she suddenly felt the need to have a sexual Release.

`Oh god Why me`

So what did you think!

Lemon's might happen in next chapter I have no idea!

Well intill next time Mika out!

Also i'm sorry it's so short Please review 3 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Mika, here. So thanks for the review's.**  
**They're really helpful!**  
**So, now i have an editor. A person I really trust, so yay for better quality writing!**  
**Also i need more character ideas from chapter 3, so please help!**  
**And those who helped me, thank you, because your ideas really helped.**  
**So here are the characters I've decided on so far:**

**Itachi- Vampire hunter**

**Hinata- human**

**Right, so to the story!**  
**`thinking`**

**"talking"**

Chapter 4: News and Anger

Pushing that thought aside, she decided to forget her instincts and contuine on like she usually does. Grabbing her sponge, Sakura slowly lathered it with her favorite strawberry boby wash. After quickly washing her body and hair, she carefully stepped out of her tub/shower and gabbed a towel to wrap around her body.  
Walking over to the sink she opened up her medicane cabinet and grabbed her tooth brush and tooth paste. She really didn't need to brush her teeth. It was just a habit she picked up from one of her best friends. Putting the paste on the toothbrush she quickly brushed her teeth, spit in the sink and grabbed the silver handle for the water to turn it a small towel off her towel rack, she carefully wiped off her fogged-up mirror and took in her water logged appearance. Her usually bright pink hair was plastered to her face and was magenta in color. Her cheeks were pink from the grabbed her brush and deftly ran it through her hair. Once she finished brushing her hair she grabbed her red hair dryer from a basket she had nearby. She plugged it in and quickly dried her hair. After drying her hair, she brushed it again and went back into her room to get dressed.

`What am I doing? This is a waste of my time.`

Sighing, she went to her closet and pulled out a pair of black pants and a red top with a circle on the back.

`I mean it's not like he's going to notice us or anything.`

Then she went over to her dresser and pulled out a pink bra and panties set. Once dressed, she gave herself a once over in the mirror and, pleased with her appreance, ran out of her room and into the black and white kitchen to grab a bag of her destination she suddenly paused. Looking around her house she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Walking slowly down the hall, she moved into her personal libary and walked over to her weapons up the bottom of the weapons cabinet, she grabbed her silver double-bladed axe that had a cherry blossom design on the handle. Hefting the axe over her shoulder she quickly exited the room and slowly made her way back to her kitchen.

`Whoever is in my house is so gonna pay for breaking in.`

A sudden rattling noise alerted her that the criminal was in the kitchen and was currently going through her fridge. Growling slightly, she made her way to the kitchen and got ready to swing her axe and split the burglar in half.

`Okay here we go. One...two ...THREE!`

Turning quickly around the corner, she promptly brought down her weapon only for it to be stopped with a loud clang. The shock of the blow reverberated through her arms. On instinct, she quickly stepped back and took a fighting stance, keeping her weapon right in front of her.

"God dammit, woman! What are you trying to do, kill me?!"

"GenMA! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Sakura eased her stance and looked at Genma questioningly.

"Grabbing something to drink, duh."

Putting down her weapon she glared right at Genma.

"And you came here why?"

Genma closed her fridge and put down his katana beside her feet.

"Because I'm out already, Okay."

Sighing Sakura turned away from Genma and then turned back to take in his appreance. His sholder length brown hair was tucked under his usual bandanna. His clothes were rumpled and bloody.

"Genma what happened to you."

"Got in a fight with some hunters, is all."

"What?! I thought they were gone!"

"So did I, but apparently not."

Sakura sighed deeply and started pacing back and forth.

"This isn't good. Did you tell the council yet, or did you just come straight here?"

"Where do you think I went before I came here?!"

"Okay, okay."

Sakura paused in her pacing to look back at Genma and a look of frustration crossed over her face. Quickly, she picked up her weapon, pointing it at his chest.

"What did the council want you to tell me, Genma? Don't attempt to lie to me."

Genma looked around nervously and bit his bottom lip, a clear sign that what he had to say wasn't good.

"Genma."

Sighing, Genma turned toward her kitchen island and leaned on it, looking rather tired and older than he really was.

"They said that me and you have to start patrolling again. Like the good old days." His tone of sarcasm wasn't hard to miss.

Sighing, she slowly walked down her hallway to her private libary to put her axe back up. Once her axe was back, she looked at the other weapons above the secret place for her weapon. Looking over her weapons above the weapon that caught everyones attention was a three-pronged kunai with a fox engraved in the her hand up to the glass, she slowly traced the design. The only reason she got the thing was because it reminded her of someone. She didn't know who, though. Backing away from the weapon case, she made her way back to the door, only to stop once to cast a final glance at the kunai. Making her way back to Genma, she thought of how to deal with this figured heading straight in would be reckless, but stealth wasn't her forte. Upon seeing that Genma was now in her living room, she sighed dramatically.

"Oh, my I need a ride to school."

`Hopefully he get's the hint.`

Genma looked over and grinned.

"You know, you could have been more subtle."

Smilling, she gave him an innocent look.

"Where's the fun in that."

Once Genma changed his clothes and took a shower, they got in his black and silver mustang.

"Genma, were you at a bar before you came over."

Scrunching up her nose Sakura reached for the window button.

"You can smell that?"

Shaking her head "yes", she rolled down her window and sighed in relief when cold, fresh air blasted her face, erasing the foul smell of alchol and sex.

"I can also smell your one night stand."

"Shit, Sak, I forgot how sensitve your sense of smell was."

"It's okay."

Looking out the window she could see the nieghborhood zoom by.

"Soo.. have you sponsored to turn me yet?"

Jerking back from the view, she quickly glanced at Genma.

"No, you don't want to become what I am. It's a pain in the ass."

"The hell it is! You can live forever."

"That's the only good thing that comes out of it: constanly hiding , fighting to keep control of your instincts, and the constant craving for blood!"

Sakura was panting with anger, her eyes taking on a simple red tint. Her fangs were barley visible in her outraged state.

"I hate this life, all my loved ones died in front of me, and I could do nothing to stop it!"

"I know, Sakura, calm down. You've told me all of this before."

"And you still want to become what I am!"

"Yeah! I have nothing to lose."  
The car was slowling down to a stop right in front of her school. Without another word, Sakura got out of the car and took deep, calming breaths, then turned back to Genma with a sad smile.

"That's where you're wrong, Genma. You have everything to lose."

Closing the door to the car, Sakura quickly walked away from him and into the only normal thing in her life: school.

```````````````````````````````````````````````To Be contuined```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

**And the plot thickens!**

**So whadda ya think?**

**I literally drove my editor crazy with my mistakes! I think he wanted to strangle me. Also he calls me a slave driver.**

**Anyway, see ya guys!**

**(Please Review) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Mika again with her faithful editor!**  
**Well, I'm making a commitment to this story and you guys. I'll try to upload a story every week and if I don't I'm very sorry.**  
**Also, thank you for the awsome reviews. They really make me feel so much better.**  
**Plus if you have any questions about the story, don't be afraid to ask!**  
**`thinking`**

**"talking"**

**Chapter 5: Pink with Envy**

Sakura made her way to class with a heavy heart and a sick feeling. On her way, she had a feeling that she was being watched. She looked over her shoulder to see Naruto and Sasuke staring at her, as if she was the main piece of gossip today. Looking back over she ducked her head and tried to get away from thier stares without them noticing. When Sakura made it to her locker, she saw her best friend Ino leaning against it, looking as stunning as ever. Her hair was tied back in her usual ponytail with her bangs covering one of her baby blue eyes. Today she was wearing something decent instead of scandalous: a simple purple summer dress with purple flats.

"Hey, Ino."

"Hey, Sakura."

Standing in front of Ino, who seemed uneager to move from in front of her locker, Sakura frowned.

"Ino, could you move?"

"Why should I, Billboard-brow?"

"Move so I can grab my stuff, pig."

Ino moved slightly to the left, giving Sakura some wiggle room to get to her lock on her locker.

"Oh c'mon Ino, what is with you today?"

Ino smirked and motioned for Sakura to move closer. Hesitantly, Sakura obeyed and got as close to Ino as she felt comfortable with.

"There's a rumor going around that you're not really human."

Sakuras eyes widened a fraction and her heart sped up to a panicked beat.

"That's stupid, Ino."

Wedging her self between Ino and another student who was currently going through thier locker, she pulled out her key and inserted it into the lock and turned until her locker opened for her to retrieve her stuff.

"I know, right. People these day's and their imagination."

Sakura let out a mental sigh of relief.

"I know. You think they would have better gossip than that."

"Me too, but I give them points on creativity."

Both girl's looked at each other and burst out. Sakura grabbed her English book and tried, fruitlessly, to stop her laughter. Ino was doing a better job at controlling her her locker door, she slammed it closed. Once she finally got a hold of herself, whilst Ino did the same, they began walking to their classroom.

"So yesterday you didn't tell me who you're pining after now."

Ino smiled with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Umm well it's Sasuke. He's just so hot!"

Sakura looked at Ino in shock. She liked Sasuke, the guy who resembled the murderer of her companion. Sakura didn't say anything and just looked straight 's not her fault that she suddenly likes that guy. She should be happy, but the only thing she was feeling was on her best fake smile she turned back to Ino.

"That's great Ino. I'll support you all the way!"

"Really? Oh, Sakura! You're the best friend I could ask for!"

Once Ino said that, she launched herself at the pinkette and hugged her. Shocked by the sudden contact, Sakura stood rigid at first but slowly returned the hug.

"Umm, Ino, we better get going to class."

"Oh right sorry."

Ino released the hug and both began to walk down the hall together. On thier way they talked about mundane things, like clothes and movies. Upon reaching thier classroom Ino was the first to go in, followed by Sakura. But what Sakura saw made her freeze in her tracks. Naruto was in the room and he was talking to Hinata. A blush and a sense longing ripped through Sakura as she stared at the two chatting happily. Sakura had a hatred for the Huyga, but tore her gaze away from the pair and moved to go sit beside Ino, who was currenlty talking to a guy- okay flirting with a guy.

"S-Sakura g-good morning."

Looking over, she noticed that Hinata was talking to her. Nodding her head in her usual greeting she took her seat beside Ino, but what Sakura didn't expect was for Naruto to come bounding over and taking the seat that was unoccupied right behind her.

"So your name is Sakura? I like it! It matches your hair!"

Sakura tensed up. She didn't expect Naruto to talk to her. Hell she didn't even think the guy would look at her with Hinata around. Turning around in her chair, her eyes immediately meet a pair of magnificent, ocean blue eyes.

"Umm, yeah. I guess that's why my parents named me that."

"Wait, so that's your natural hair color?!"

"Yeah."

Sakura's voice sounded meek and squeaky. She had sworn to herself not to get involved with this guy, so she wouldn't ruin this life he had. But looking at him and hearing him talk made her want to go back on her word.

"So, Sakura, do you wanna have lunch together to get to know each other?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you see..."

A shy smile covered Naruto's face and he moved his hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"Since I'm new here, I want to make friends with people, and we met yesterday, I mean I met you, and I was just thinking that we could be friends."

Before Sakura could answer a pull on her arm caught her attention. Looking over, she saw Ino giving her a look that said `If you don't say yes I'll kill you`.

" Umm sure, Naruto. I would Love to."

Once she said it she couldn't believe how right she was. She would love to do anything with Naruto, even if it meant going out of her way. Before she could talk some more with Naruto the bell rang, signaling that class was going to towards the front of the room, thier teacher Kurenai walked in with her usual grace and calming presence.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning," everyone replied

"So today we're going to cover some more poetry, and the poem we're reading today is Emily Dickinson's_ If You Were Coming in the Fall_."

Kurenai walked up to her desk and took a seat, letting her eyes scan over her class.

"Sakura, why don't you read the poem to us?"

_If you were coming in the Fall,_  
_I'd brush the Summer by  
__With half a smile, and half a spurn,_  
_As Housewives do, a Fly._  
_If I could see you in a year,_  
_I'd wind the months in balls-_  
_And put them each in separate Drawers,_  
_For fear the numbers fuse-_  
_If only Centuries, delayed,_  
_I'd count them on my Hand,_  
_Subtracting, till my fingers dropped Into Van Dieman's Land,_  
_If certain, when this life was out-_  
_That yours and mine, should be I'd toss it yonder, like a Rind,_  
_And take Eternity-_  
_But, now, uncertain of the length Of this, that is between,_  
_It goads me, like the Goblin Bee-_  
_That will not state- its sting._

Sakura's voice carried throughout the quite room. Sakura couldn't help but silently re-read the poem and apply it to her and Naruto. She had waited forever to see him again. She almost lost faith in waiting for him. Sakura felt sorrow for herself and Naruto. She finally had him, but he was still so far out of reach. As she read the poem Kurenai kept on teaching, but her words went completely unnoticed by Sakura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura and Ino were on their way to the cafeteria with Hinata and Naruto. Sakura was walking right beside Naruto and asking his likes and dislikes to get a feel of him.

"So, what's your favorite food?"

"Ramen, and yours?"

"Umm, strawberry ice cream."

Sakura was enjoying herself. For the first time in years , with Ino to her right and Naruto to her left, she fely happy and content. Also she could almost ignore Hinata clinging to Naruto's black and orange jacket. She wasn't used to feeling jealousy but it was present any time she saw Hinata around Naruto. She had a good reason: Hinata was beautiful,with her long raven hair and milky eyes. Also she was curvy and delicate-looking. She turned to Hinata. Naruto was talking to her making, Sakura avert her eyes from the happy pair.

`I shouldn't be doing this, hanging out with him; it's too nice and painful at the same time.`

Walking to a random table, Sakura, Naruto, and Ino sat down. Ino was blabbing about how hot Sasuke was while Hinata and Naruto were talking about their childhood that they had together. Sakura was barley listening to Ino. She was more focused on Naruto and Hinata's conversation.

"N-Naruto you were so rowdy when you were little."

"Yeah, and you were so shy Hinata!"

Hinata's blush at the comment didn't go unnoticed by the pinkette. Suddenly, a cold presence notified her that someone was near.

"Hey Teme!"

"Shut up, loser."

Looking behind her, Sakura spotted Sasuke slowly walking towards their table. A look of indifference was firmly plastered on his face, but Sakura could see beyond that. His eyes were darker than normal, which usually signifies that a person is angry.

"Sauke, why don't you sit beside me?"

Ino's voice was a little too high for Sakura's liking, and she cringed at the neediness she was projecting. All of this for a chicken-ass haired freak.

`Now that I think about it, it looks more like a duck ass.`

Sasuke slowly made his way to Ino's other side and sat down. Once he sat down Ino pounced on the guy, asking him ton's of questions. That seem to piss the Uchiha off more. For the first time, Sakura noticed something odd on his shirt. It was a Red and white fan symbol located on his sleeve. She found it strange that he would have a symbol resembling that of a gang or a powerful organization Sakura dweeled on the object a little bit more until a horrible action caught her attention. Naruto was currently hugging the blushing Huyga. At that moment Sakura felt truly betrayed and hurt.

"Ino, I gotta go."

Without waiting for a response from her blonde friend, the pinkette got up from her seat and all but fled from the table. Distantly she could hear someone calling out for her, but she ignored it and went to the only place she felt comfortable: the roof. As Sakura made it to the roof, after bumping into a lot of people, she looked out at the beautiful view of Konoha.

`I won't cry, I won't cry.`

Turning her back on the view, she walked over to an old rusted bench and sat down, thinking of how stupid she was for thinking she could have Naruto in her life again. Sakura felt something wet land on her hand. Startled, she moved her hand to her face and touched her cheek to feel a wet path that lead down. She was crying. Sniffling Sakura gave in to her need, and cried. She cried for Naruto. She cried for herself. But more importantly, she cried for how cruel fate could be. She felt a little bit better to finally let everything out; to give in to her pain for once.

"Sakura?"

Sakura's head jolted up at the sound of Naruto's voice. He was standing only a couple of feet away and he looked really concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto didn't wait for a response, he just walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. Then, he engulfed the crying pinkette in a hug. Which prompted Sakura only to cry harder.

"Let me go, Na-naruto!"

The pinkette pushed against his chest to escape only to realize it was futile. Giving a harder push Naruto finally let go, and before Sakura could stop herself her hand flew out and slapped Naruto right across the face, making his head snap sideways. She blinked in surprise at her own actions. Not really believing what she did she suddenly stood and pushed her way past Naruto, who seemed to be in a daze, and she ran. Ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going; the only thing she knew was that she had to get every step Sakura took she could feel her heart slowly breaking into millions of pieces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So whadda ya think?**

**I've been trying to make these chapters as long as I can, and so far, I've been getting better at it.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, Mika again!**

** So yeah, Sakura had an emotional break down and one I can relate to.**

**Also I'm sorry for making her all depressed. I had this idea that I wanted to try out. I wanted to tear her apart emotionally and then rebuild her into a new, better Sakura.**

**Oh, and some new characters will be introduced so be prepared.**

**`thinking`**

**"talking"**

**Chapter 6:** Encounter

Once Sakura made it to the destination she was recklessly running to she stopped and looked down at her hand. Regret quickly washed threw her body. A dull pain was what was left of the blow she left on Naruto. Glaring at her hand she slowly started to hate herself and tear herself slowly apart with hatred filled thoughts. Pulling her gaze away from her hand she took in her surroundings. She was currently at a park not too far from her house, but there were no little kids running around. She took a deep breath and walked to and old rope and wood swing, that was tied to a cheery blossom tree, to sit. Sakura looked at the empty park and couldn't help but feel broken and torn down to nothing but shreds of paper, hoplessly drifting. Sighing, Sakura started to slowly swing back and forth.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be out here all by her self."

Without stopping, the pinkette jumped off the swing and landed with the grace of a cat in front of it.

"And you, of all people, should know that I can take care of myself."

A light chuckle came from behind her.

"Isn't that right Kakashi?"

"I'm truly at a loss for words."

Smiling, Sakura turned towards Kakashi. He was wearing a pair of not-so-baggy dark jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt. His silver hair was defying gravity and a surgical mask was covering the lower part of his face.

"So what brings you here Kakashi?"

"What? Can't a guy just drop in and say hi?"

"I wish it was that simple with you, Kakashi."

Sighing, she slowly made her way to a bench located a little ways away from the park. Knowing that Kakashi was following her, she quickly took her seat and waited for him to join.

"I saw you running out of the school."

"Yeah...I've had a horrible experience."

"Does it have to deal with the fact that a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy appeared."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and then she laughed despite herself, of course he knew. Kakashi had a strange way of knowing things, and throughout the years, Sakura stopped questioning just how he knew them.

"It must be hard on you."

Sakura's head nodded in a 'yeah' motion.

"It's just he... he was just a big part of my life, and now that he's back I- I just want him back."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side in thought, encouraging the pinkette to continue.

"But he was with another girl. He was hugging her, and God did it hurt to see him like that."

"What are you going to do? Running away isn't going to solve anything."

Groaning, Sakura put her face in her hands and bent forward.

"I don't know, Kakashi. I want him to be happy, but I don't know if I can be strong enough to smile at him when he's holding another girl."

"Love's a bitch."

Sakura's laugh echoed throughout the empty park.

"You're preaching to the choir."

Kakashi gently placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I know what I'm going to say probably won't help, but I'm going to say it anyways."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding and lifted her head to give Kakashi her full attention.

"No matter what, even if he loves another, you should be there for him, even if it means letting yourself get hurt, because all that really matters later on is that person's happiness."

Smiling, Sakura looked back at the park and felt a little bit better. Suddenly she stood up with a determined face.

"You're right, Kakashi. His happiness and friendship means more to me than petty jealousy!"

Sakura turned around and gave Kakashi a back-breaking hug.

"Oi, Sakura, that hurts."

"Whoever she was, Kakashi, she was lucky to have you."

With that said, Sakura quickly released Kakashi and smiled a truly happy smile. Kakashi nervously put a hand behind his head and shrugged his shoulder.

"So now that you're feeling better, do you wanna start an early patrol, or wait for later?"

"Later. Oh, and Kakashi? Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sakura."

Without another word Kakashi lazily made his way out of the park, down a street and out of view. Sakura felt better after having talked to Kakashi. He was a thousand years her elder but he didn't seem to hold that against her like all the others. She cast one last glance around the park before she to started to leave, with her head held high and a new set of mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Later that night**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura and Genma was standing out in the frigid cold waiting for Kakashi. Genma was wearing a thick jacket and the same pant's from this morning, while Sakura just stood their in her outfit she had chosen, except she had on a weapon's pouch on the side of her castes. With another impatient look at her surroundings, she could see that they were currently standing in front of the old warehouse that the council used to use as a headquarters.

"Damn him, I told him not to be late!"

"Well it is Kakashi."

"When I see him I'm going to beat him to a pulp."

"Now Sakura, that's not nice." Kakashi's voice rang out from behind them.

The pair turned around, both with different expressions on their face. Sakura was angry while Genma was a little surprised.

"Well I don't have to be nice, especially towards you Kakashi."

"Now, now Sakura. Where's that well-mannered little lady we all know and love?"

Growling in frustration, Sakura turned away from Kakashi and defiantly crossed her arms over her chest, which Genma laughed at.

"Well, anyway, let's get down to business. Genma, you're coming with me. Sakura, you're working solo."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. Things were still tense between her and Genma at the moment.

"So, which area am I taking?"

Addressing Kakashi, Sakura put on her best emotionless mask.

"I'll have you take the strip while Genma and I cover the quieter aspects of the town."

Kakashi walked up to Sakura and grabbed her hand then placed a small black device in the palm of her hand.

"If you run into trouble just press the button on this device and we'll be there as fast as we can."

Kakashi quickly with drew his hand and made his way back to Genma. Sakura looked down at the device and took in its simply manufactured form. Putting the device in her pocket, Sakura looked back at Kakashi and Genma.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's about it."

Nodding, Sakura started to head in the direction of her patrol route when Kakashi's voice stopped her.

"Oh and Sakura. Try not to get in a fight."

Putting on her best innocent look, Sakura turned back towards Kakashi.

"What ever do you mean Kakashi? Me? Fighting? That's highly unladylike."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**At The Strip**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was starting to get frustrated. People were bumping into her and there was no place she could get a good look at her surroundings. Bumping into another rude person, Sakura let out a frustrated growl. She'd been at this for hours. The only thing that was dangerous here was drunks and perverts. For the hundredth time she pushed her way through the crowd of people and onto a quieter part of the strip. Sighing at the release of the suffocating crowd, she kept walking at a leisurely pace. Sakura found that these streets were eerily quiet and foreboding. Pushing down the feeling of unease, Sakura kept walking down the alley-way until she hit an unexpected end. Cursing, Sakura turned around and started to head back down the way, but froze in her tracks. A couple of feet away was standing a tall male that smelled of her own kind's blood. Pushing down the sudden feeling of panic, Sakura glared at the male.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Such a testy little vampire you are. You're not like the other vampires I've faced."

Sakura braced herself for the worst.

"But then again, you act differently then them, too. You're so much more refined."

The male took a couple of steps forward, and into a bit of light that highlighted some of his features. Sakura froze in shock. This guy looked liked an older version of Sasuke, except with longer hair. There was a symbol hanging proudly on his neck. It was the same symbol she noticed on Sasuke's shirt today.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much, little vampire, We just want your kind g one forever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TO BE CONTINUED** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So, Whadda Ya think?**

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Mika again!**

**wow that line is getting old huh?**

**anyway how are you guy's?**

**I finally decided to release some info on me. so here it goes I'm seventeen and currently running on an inspired writing spree with this story. I just can't stop.**

**`thinking`**

**"talking"**

**Chapter 7**: Enemy

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~where we left off~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The male took a couple of steps forward, and into a bit of light that highlighted some of his features. Sakura froze in shock. This guy looked liked an older version of Sasuke, except with longer hair. There was a symbol hanging proudly on his neck. It was the same symbol she noticed on Sasuke's shirt today.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much, little vampire, We just want your kind gone forever."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To The story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura froze in complete shock at his rather bold statement and then started to laugh.

"Do you know how impossible that is!"

Sakura continued to laugh out right in the hunter's face who seemed unfazed by the pinkettes out burst. Sakura slowly started to stop laughing and faced the man before her, a small smirk on her started to feel a little unnerved by her opponent, he just stood their as coll as ice. He never moved to engage her in battle, nor did she. It was a battle of will's between the two.

"Why do you think we came back here, your kind has went back on it's word to the last group that was here."

"What are you talking about we haven't made any new vampires and we haven't drank from the source."

The man seemed to be absorbing the new's she just gave him. With a look of indifference he motioned to the end of the alley way they entered at.

"Apparently your wrong, and I can prove it."

"Like I would go anywhere with you it's obviously a trap."

The man only smirked at her response.

"I guess it's a leap of faith then."

Sakura slowly considered her options. she could follow the guy and be lead into a trap, or call for back up with the device Kakashi gave her. Sakura silently nodded her head in approval at the idea she came up with.

"I'll follow you but don't try anything or you'll regret it."

Keeping her hand over the pocket with the device she took a small step forward.  
the man nodded his head in understanding and turned around to show the quickly caught up to the hunter but kept a distance between them in case he was going to try anything.

`caution never hurt.`

The Hunter and vampire walked out of the alley back onto the not so busy side of the strip and made their way a little bit further into the bad part of the strip.  
without a pause or warning the man suddenly turned down another alley way that was much darker than the other one. Slowing down Sakura came to a stop in front of the alley. she could clearly smell the decay of her kind that was recently killed and some human blood to.  
Pushing down her most overwhelming instinct's of blood lust and rage, she slowly made her way down the ally. It took a while to adjust but when they did she wish they didn't adjust at all.  
Human bodies were torn apart viciously and their part's were scattered all over the place. Over stepping a hand that lay in her way she caught glimpse of a wedding band. Sakura looked around her horror was clearly on her face. She looked over at a pile of her brethren pushing past her sick feeling she slowly and cautiously made her way towards the pile.  
Looking over them she saw that they were in fact newly made vampires, their puncter wounds still hadn't faded. putting a hand over her mouth she gasped silently.

"Who did this?"

It was a question to herself but the man spoke up.

"WE don't know we only came across the a couple of hour's ago."

Sakura turned her head in his direction and studied the man silently. his shoulder's were relaxed and his poster seemed to be indifferent but, under it all she could tell that he was pissed.

"I see."

Turning her head back to the gruesome scene, she suddenly felt sorry for the male beside her.

"What's your name?"

her voice echoed threw out the ally as if she was yelling.

"I'm not allowed to give you that information."

"really, but your allowed to show me this?"

Gesturing toward's the massacre before her she looked back at the impassive man beside her.

"No."

When Sakura heard those word she was dumbfounded.

"then why show me this?"

He just shrugged his shoulder's toward her question.

"I guess it cause I think your different."

Sakura looked at him bewildered.

"But this doesn't change thing's between us your still my enemy."

The only thing Sakura did was nod her head in understanding. He wanted to see her reaction to the scene to see if she really knew about the new vampire' felt like it was time for her leave, so with out a word she turned on her heel and made her way towards the exit of the ally. With a bunch of unanswered questions and new information to report on she made her way back to the busy street and she never looked back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short.**

**next one will be way much longer!**

**Also i'll be adding some action scenes later**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Mika again!**

**So as I said here's the action scene.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 8: Pain**

* * *

The place was dark and damp. There was no visible light but Sakura could make out faint objects in the darkness. Sakura didn't know how she got here or why. Sakura took a deep breath and the smell of smoke and burning flesh filled her nostril, making her down the bile in her throat, she desperately tried to figure out where she was. Reaching out a tentative hand, she hit something. Pushing against the object she realized that it was a wall. Slowly tracing her hand over the wall she followed it. Sakura stopped when she could no longer feel where the wall , an ear-piercing shriek filled the room. Turning towards the scream Sakura took off, letting her instincts somewhat take control. Another pain-filled scream filled the corridor. A small light was at the end of the corridor, helping Sakura see better. Pushing her self faster she could now hear all the noises and the smell of a big over-took Sakura. Once she reached the end of the corridor she screeched to a stop. In front of her was a 50 foot drop-off and below that was a bloody war scene. Gasping in surprise, Sakura looked around. Humans were pitted against her kind. There was no mercy with this fight; everyone was completely against each other. Placing a hand over her heart she clenched her shirt.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Turning around, Sakura took a step back, only to remember that there was a drop right behind her.

"What's going on?"

A figure emerged from the darkness, and with only a couple of step's was right in front of her.

"Don't you remember, this is all for you!"

"NO, I would never want something like this!"

Sakura tried to get away from the figure, she couldn't tell if it was male or female. Turning back around Sakura froze, in the middle of the fight a bright spot caught her vision, it was Naruto.

"Of course you want this."

Pale white hand's extended from the figure.

"Stay away!"

Before Sakura could do anything the hand's pushed Sakura, sending her to her death. A scream came out of her mouth, as she waited for her demise, but it never came. Instead she was floating in the air on her back standing Sakura almost cried in relief. Looking back down she saw that the war was still being going on. Sakura heard a scream and looked up just in time to avoid an attack. Jumping out of the way, her attacker used his sword to lash out at her again.

"Stop what are you doing, we don't have to fight."

The figure didn't respond, just kept trying to attack her. Sakura ducked when her assailant got to close to her neck with the sword.

"Fight me Demon."

Sakura looked toward the person in surprise. she recognized that voice.

"Naruto."

Her attacker took a step back holding his sword in front of him as if to attack again. He was wearing silver plated armor and his blonde hair was blowing about his face wildly. Naruto's eyes were hard and determined.

"I'm not going to fight you."

"You have no choice."

He lunged again and this time he cut Sakura cheek with his sword. grabbing her cheek in surprise she jumped away. Looking down at her hand she noticed the blood on it. A war cry let her know that he was going to attack her again, but before he could bring his weapon down a hard punch sent him flying a few feet grabbed his stomach with a grimace, making Sakura regret hitting him. Before she could voice her concern he was running at her again. Sakura went into her familiar fighting stance. Once Naruto reached her she swung her leg's out at his feet to trip him, but he jumped back and then thrusts forward with his sword catching Sakura in the a pained cry Sakura Grabbed his sword and pulled it out of his hand's, cutting her hand's deeply within the process. Naruto Stepped back bewildered. Putting a hand over her injured shoulder Sakura stood up.

"We don't need to fight."

Sakura's voice was deep and commanding. Naruto's eyes widen and he looked at her in shock.

"We can be friend's."

Reaching her uninjured arm out Sakura looked at Naruto with a small smile on her lip' Sakura felt a stabbing pain in her left side. Bewildered she looked down to see a sword sticking right out of her. Forgetting Naruto Sakura put her hand's over the wound in hopes of stopping the bleeding.

"Your so weak little one."

Hot breath ran down Sakura's neck masking her shudder in disgust. Blood was now dripping out the side of her mouth but she didn't care.

"Che, you seem to know...huh...Orochimaru."

A sinister laugh rang out from behind Sakura making her looked over at the petrified Naruto and she willed him with her eyes to run away.

"You alway's were my favorite little experiment too bad a simple boy made you change your ways."

Sakura grabbed the end of the sword and pulled it forward untill she felt the hilt hit her back. Grinding her teeth in pain, she turned around to punch Orochimaru light's out. noticing that Orichimaru danced out of her reach and abandoned the sword that was still sheathed in her, reaching behind her she grabbed the hilt of the sword and quickly with drew it from her body. Pain flared threw out her whole body but she just ignored it and stood in front of Naruto in a protective manner.

"I won't let you leave here alive Orohimaru!"

His insane laughter filled the air.

"You think you can kill me?"

Sakura slowly raised Naruto's sword in a striking position and lunged at Orochimaru. In a blur she was in front of him bringing down her sword in a killing strike but, before she could land the blow he disappeared from in front of second's later to appear behind her and to attack her with his own sword. Growling in anger she attacked Orochimaru again and in a blur of movement and loud clang Sakura and Orochimaru looked eyes and kept forcing their strength on each smooth movement every perfect Strike Sakura had it was easily avoided by Orochimaru and in return he left deep cut's On Sakura whever he could.

"I'm tired of playing with you."

Orochimaru appeared behind Sakura and simply disabled her and knocked her down with one fluid motion. Landing in a grunt Sakura tired feebly to get up. Glaring at Orichimaru Sakura casted a quick Glance at Naruto who seemed frozen to the spot.

`Dosen't he ever listen?`

A painful weight pressed against Sakura making her cry out in pain. Orochimaru face appeared before hers. making her cringe in disgust. With a sick smile he looked over her bruised and battered up his sword Orochimaru flipped Sakura over and put his foot on her chest and his sword above her heart.

"Still defective I see."

Sakura grabbed Orochimaru foot and tried to get it off of her chest, he was slowly breaking her rib's. At that moment Sakura had an idea. Looking to her right Sakura saw Naruto's Sword lying only a few feet away. Reaching out for the weapon her finger's barely touched the hilt, laughter rang out and it even sounded louder than the battle going down on below. Scooting her body as much as she could Sakura fingers wrapped around the hilt of the sword and in one quick movement she brought the sword up and stabbed Orochimaru through the heart killing Orochimaru's dead body fell Sakura rolled out from under his foot and stood up quickly. feeling a bit woozy Sakura walked over to Orochimaru's dead body and smiled, her tormentor was dead she finally felt like she could breathe and live an easy life. Laughing out in joy she looked over at she ran over to him and stopped when she was directly in front of him.

"C'mon let's show them that we can live in harmony."

Smiling brightly Sakura reached her hand toward Naruto. Naruto looked at her hand then back at her, hesitantly he took her hand in his but, before she could say or do anything his eyes widened. His mouth was moving but no word's were coming out. A numbing pain was coming from her chest where her heart should be. Looking down she saw the sword piercing threw her chest right where her heart is.  
Everything seem to slow down for Sakura, Orochimaru's evil smirk, Naruto's outraged expression, and her slowly falling to the cold hard that lay below with all the war and death.

**Dream End**

* * *

Sakura awoke with a start. Grabbing her front of her pajama's she quickly checked he body for the sword or for any wound's. Sighing in relief we she found none she ran a shaky hand threw her pink untangled herself from her sheet's she made her way to her dresser and searched for her old cellphone. Once finding it she pressed one and waited for the other person to pick up. A click at the other end told her the person picked up their phone.

"Hello."

"Tsunade I had a that dream again except this time Naruto was in it."

"I see."

A long pause was on the other end and Sakura could hear some paper being moved around.

"Anything else?"

"No that was it."

Hanging up the phone Sakura took a deep breath.

`It was just a dream, calm down`

Sighing in defeat Sakura decided to get ready for her day at school. Sucking up her pride and apologizing was gonna be hard for her but, for Naruto she would do anything. Singing in the shower Sakura was completely aware of how much stronger she had to get, She had to stop being weak and protect the ones she loved dearly. Steeping out of the shower she wiped the medicine cabinet window and looked at her reflection. Taking in her appearance Sakura opened the cabinet and grabbed a pair of scissors. closing the cabinet she put the scissors to her hair and started to cut it.

`I have to protect my loved ones.`

Once Sakura was done she looked at her short hair, It ended at her chin and it framed her face.

`So intill I get stronger, I won't worry about trivial thing's.`

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**So Whadda ya think?**

**Oh and a little notice.**

**There will be no Hinata bashing, I like Hinata, Just not with Naruto. XD**

**Also I'm gonna take a short break from the story I have so much school project's to do, especially in Chinese.**

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Mika here.**

**So I'm gonna have a small time skip in this chapter.**

**Also sorry for the wait my editor went to Mexico for a week!**

**So I had to improvise, and to make it up to you guy's I made the chapter Longer!**

**So please Enjoy!**

**"talking"**

**`thinking`**

**Chapter 9: Secret Clan**

Sakura approached the school her red tennis shoe's making a slosh sound every time she took a step on the wet her eyes roam over the crowd of bustling student's she caught a glimpse of Ino and Hinata waiting by the another glance around, she slowly made her way towards the reaching the pair Sakura put on a carefree expression, but on the inside she was a nervous wreck.

"Hey guys."

Ino and Hinata looked up from the book they were looking at. Ino smiled at Sakura, while Hinata looked a little startled at Sakura sudden appearance.

"Like your new hair cut billboard brow."

Sakura smiled and stuck her tongue out at Ino.

"Of course you do you like anything."

Ino scoffed and looked over at Hinata.

"I l-like your h-hair cut Sa-Sakura."

"thanks Hinata."

Sakura smiled at the bashful girl. She could never hate someone like Hinata she was too kind and clearded her throat really loudly which meant the blonde wanted attention.  
Rolling her eye she gave the blonde her full attention.

"So where did you go yesterday?"

"Home."

Sakura's answer was non-cholent, and with a shrug of her shoulders Ino took the cue to change the topic.

"Anyway Hinata was just talking about how sad Naruto looked after you left yesterday."

Sakura chest painfully restricted.

"Y-yeah he was, I-i don't know why t-though."

"Poor guy he looked as if someone kicked his puppy and ran away laughing."

Sakura was feeling worse with every sentence or comment made about Naruto.

`I definitely have to apologize today`

Sakura looked around for the familiar spot of blonde and orange. Spotting him walking with Sasuke, she smiled and was about to yell for him to come over when she froze. Behind them was a familiar quickly racked her memory for the identity of the person standing only a few feet away. The man was leaning against the side of the car wearing a simple suit. Realization hit her like a ton of brick's it was the guy from and Sasuke's approach went completely unnoticed by the Pinkett she was to busy staring at the man who was now getting into his car and leaving the her eyes away from the car she looked over at Sasuke and quickly put two and two together, when a hand in front of Sakura's face made her quickly look back toward her group of friends.

"Earth to Sakura!"

"Sorry what were you guys saying."

Putting on a bashful smile Sakura, gave the impression that she was listening to their conversation. When really she was trying to figure some thing's out in her head.A loud shrill bell ring sounded throughout the quad telling all the student's it was time for them to go to that her group of friends was walking away Sakura quickly reached out and grabbed Naruto's wrist. Confused Naruto stopped and looked back at the pinkett.

"Mind if we talk?"

Naruto nodded his head and they both moved away from the flow of people and prying eyes. Once a good distance away Sakura stood against the side of the wall, on the deserted side of the school.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Naruto was dancing from foot to foot looking a little nervous.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I usually don't go around crying and hitting people."

Sakura Looked down at her hands which were fiddling nervously with the hem of her skirt.

`He probably thinks I'm a stupid crybaby.`

A pressure on Sakura shoulder made her look up, and what she saw made all the nervous feelings she had disappear. Naruto had his hand on her shoulder and was smiling at her.

"Hey it's okay everyone has their bad day's!"

Sakura smiled at Naruto and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding."

Naruto hesitantly returned the hug, like as if he didn't believe this was away from Naruto Sakura noticed a small blush on his cheek's Smiling to herself she grabbed Naruto's hand and started running back to the front doors with Naruto in tow.

"C'mon were gonna be late!"

LUNCH TIME

* * *

Sakura chemistry class passed slower than usual, her teacher Hayate was rambling on some element he thought was "awesome".So once the bell rang Sakura shot out of the room like a rocket leaving her sleepy classmates behind. Making her way to the lunch hall she stopped near a pair of heavy wood double open the double door she made her way into the library The first thing she saw when she walked in was Shikamaru asleep in a pile of book's that looked sort a like a fort. quietly she walked towards Shikamaru and looked around to see if anyone else was here. In seeing no one she went over to the computer station and typed in the necessary verification the computer loaded Sakura opened up the internet and went to Google what she was searching was the Uchiha name. The first couple of articles she read was about a major cooperation that was owned by the Uchiha's. Reading further down she found something odd. It was a interview of Fugaku Uchiha, a reporter was asking about how did his clan feel about being on the top of the business food responded by saying that his family comes from a long line of hero's and warriors so of course he knew he was to success and be very powerful, he said it ran in his blood. Scanning the rest of the article she found nothing that caught her eye. Sighing in frustration she kept searching. Along her search Sakura found a website that said Vampire hunting clan and it had a picture of the Uchiha on the link Sakura quickly read the article. At the bottom of the page their was contact information and an email address Grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil Sakura quickly wrote down the information and logged out of the the library Sakura saw Choji walking down the hall towards her. He had his Always present potatoes chips in his hand and a pillow in the to herself Sakura figured out why Shikamaru was in a book fort built it for him. Walking past Choji Sakura smiled at the kind bighearted boy and made her way to the lunch room.

"Sakura!"

Hearing her name Sakura turned around to see Ino and Hinata running towards her. Once the reached her the both stopped and bent over to catch their breath.

"W-We've been looking for you where have you been."

Ino angry voice usually scared everyone, except Sakura.

Shrugging her shoulders Sakura looked over at Hinata who seemed to be breathing regularly again. Sakura wandered why Hinata came with Ino, but quickly pushed that thought aside.

"Around."

Ino huffed at Sakura's vague answer.

"Whatever let's go, Sasuke and Naruto are waiting."

Smiling Sakura, Looped her arms through Hinata's and Ino's.

"Well we don't want to keep them waiting."

Strolling arm in arm to the cafeteria Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were laughing over The story Sakura just told them about Shikamaru and The fort Choji built for at the table the boy's looked over at the girls and their loud approach. Both raised their eyebrows in question as they took their seat's. Sakura was sitting beside Hinata and Naruto, while Ino was glomping Sasuke.

"So where were you girl's ?"

Naruto's loud voice broke the momentary silence.

"Girl stuff."

Ino quickly disregarded Naruto's question and kept trying to get Sasuke to talk to her. Seeing that she was getting no where Sakura directed her attention to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke I hear your family is pretty rich."

"Hn"

"So how did you get so Rich, Huh Sasuke."

Sasuke's only answer was a confused stare.

"I mean all that money has to come from somewhere?"

Sakura could hear the conversation die down at the table and their attention was purely focused on Sakura's questioning of the Uchiha.

"We got it the way everyone else does with hard work."

"Oh so you don't have a Secret way of quickly rising to the top of the food chain."

If look's could kill Sakura would be dead right now. Sasuke was giving Sakura the most bone chilling glare she ever seen. A quick Flash of Naruto's killer blurred across her vision.

"I mean your family must have some sort of secret."

A loud shrill ring rang through out the air signaling for them to leave. Sasuke quickly stood up and angrily made his way to the door and into the school.

"Great job Forehead!"

Ino angrily got up from the table and followed after Sasuke. Looking over at the other two occupant's she put on a confused look.

"What did I do?"

END OF SCHOOL

* * *

Sakura was walking down the hallway's which had no student's at all, she found that a little odd but quickly discarded the feeling. Today was Friday of course the Student's got the hell out of on her walk Sakura heard two familiar voices at the end of the hallway around a corner. Quieting her foot steps she slowly approached the corner and took a peak behind the corner. Seeing Naruto and Sasuke there Sakura's Curiosity hidden she listened in on their conversation.

"She Knows Naruto."

"We don't know for sure."

"How can you say that you saw the way she questioned me at lunch."

"Maybe she was just curious Sasuke."

Sasuke scoffed and looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Really, Naruto, Really!"

"Trust me Sasuke she doesn't know a thing about your clan."

"How can you say that."

Realization suddenly dawned on Sasuke.

"You like her don't you."

Sakura heart gave a painful flutter in anticipation of Naruto's answer.

"NO, I mean sure she's cute but, i don't like her like that at all."

Naruto's arm's were held in front of him in a "hold your horses" way. Sakura heart completely plummeted at his declaration.

"Good, cause if you did you know what the Hunter's would do to you."

Sakura froze and everything snapped into place. Sasuke was a Vampire hunter and so was his brother but, the worst blow of all came as a blinding punch to the face. Naruto was one of them!Quickly retreating from the offending corner Sakura stumbled about, and tipped over a trash can which slowly fell to the ground and made a loud clang. Sakura froze with fear.

"Who's there?"

The sound of feet fast approaching had Sakura Thinking in a furry of thing's to do. She did what her instinct's told her to do, she ran.

* * *

**Sorry It took me SO long!**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes! I finally made it to Chapter 10!**

**and sorry for the wait also for how short it is i'm really sorry guys i have a major cause of writer's block.**

**So please help me out with ideas also i'm looking for a new editor.**

**Chapter 10:**

Sakura was running blindly down the hallway panic was slowly creeping threw her body. Sakura tried a door a good distance away from her pursuers. The door was locked which cause d Sakura to growl in frustration and take off again down the hall.  
Seeing the end of the hall see saw her escape. taking off at her full speed she speed towards the open window. she was on the second floor, but the fall wouldn't kill her. Hearing the footsteps a little far off Sakura gave another boost of speed and easily threw herself out of the window.  
Plummeting sakura did a flip and landed on her feet. Not looking back sakura ran out of the school area and to her house.

**i'm soo sorry for this short chapter**

**until**** next time**

**~ Mika**


End file.
